closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Searchlight Pictures/Other
Fox Searchlight Pictures 1995–1997 logo_FSL.png|Corporate logo seen on the company's website. vlcsnap-2013-11-26-23h45m13s5.png|Open matte version fsl-color-full-logo.jpg|Only seen on 21st Century Fox website Foxsearchlight 2.jpg Foxsearchlight.jpg avatars-000002811455-l78t2m-t300x300.jpg Snapshot - 83.jpg Fsl.jpg|Official Twitter icon d28545-29503.jpg|''The Brothers McMullen'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h59m43s160.png|''Girl 6'' (1996) 1995, 1997–2011 Ddoogz1-974638f9-77d5-4ea2-a850-aaeaf95a3f55.png FSL 1997 Wide FOV 4x3.png|Open matte bylineless version FSL-1995-logo.jpg|Bylineless version vlcsnap-2013-06-17-21h29m15s7.png vlcsnap-2000-06-03-06h09m47s45.png Bandicam 2020-02-10 14-58-54-380.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-02h45m28s219.png Fox Searchlight Pictures - The Brothers McMullen (1995).jpg|''The Brothers McMullen'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-11-01-05h52m39s20.png|''The Van'' (1997) Fox Searchlight Pictures - The Full Monty (1997).png|''The Full Monty'' (1997) mjLRQtzy6ZFz303EdVFVbQ91434.jpg|''The Impostors'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-09-20-20h01m06s48.png|''Whiteboyz'' (1999) bandicam 2013-06-13 20-34-50-136.jpg|''Boys Don't Cry'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-22h00m27s77.png|''Titus'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-03-25-04h16m01s175.png|''Woman on Top'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h41m30s188.png|''Bootmen'' (2000) FOX Searchlight Pictures Logo 1996.png|''Quills'' (2000) Sexy Beast (2001).png|''Sexy Beast'' (2001) 2822510077_8fb70cbd4d_z.jpg|''The Deep End'' (2001) The_Good_Girl_(2002).png|''The Good Girl'' (2002) pizap.com10.469526716042311391642766252.jpg|''One Hour Photo'' (2002) dce639da34c7857eea2f7eca0671603c.png|''Bend It Like Beckham'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-11-21-23h42m46s188.png|''The Good Thief'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-06h44m36s208.png|''The Dancer Upstairs'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h39m48s114.png|''28 Days Later'' (US, 2003) vlcsnap-2012-12-31-21h20m40s251.png|''Never Die Alone'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-10h51m46s97.png|''Napoleon Dynamite'' (US, 2004) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-06h43m52s132.png|''The Clearing'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-09-02-21h28m05s85.png|''I ♥ Huckabees'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-10-10-05h48m19s253.png|''Sideways'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-02h42m55s79.png|''Millions'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-02h53m47s167.png|''Melinda and Melinda'' (2005) The_Ringer_(2005).png|''The Ringer'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h46m56s147.png|''Trust the Man'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-09-27-00h12m34s249.png|''The Last King of Scotland'' (2006) FSP the namesake.png|''The Namesake'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-10-06-14h53m17s22.png|''Sunshine'' (2007) Fox_Searchlight_Pictures_Juno.jpg|''Juno'' (2007) FoxSearchlightsPictures.jpg|''The Darjeeling Limited'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h28m07s79.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' (US, 2008) The Wrestler (2008).png|''The Wrestler'' (2008) d28545-28319.jpg|''Adam'' (2009) d28545-29526.jpg|''Whip It'' (2009) d28545-30418.jpg|''Gentlemen Broncos'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-09-02-21h42m16s130.png|''My Name is Khan'' (US, 2010) AuGg8gAHYLZSWEZ-HNONbA33471.jpg|''Just Wright'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-10-22-10h21m10s50.png|''127 Hours'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-10-19-18h43m15s97.png|''Black Swan'' (2010) Cedar_Rapids_(2011).png|''Cedar Rapids'' (2011) 2011–2020 2011–2013 -sgLU56PzMMweLBwdZ_gDg77742.jpg Fox_Searchlight_Pictures_(2010).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-18h37m29s228.png vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h07m18s196.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-23h45m42s73.png FSP-Open_Matte.jpg|Open matte version FSL-2012-open-matte-letterboxed-again.jpg|Another open matte version vlcsnap-2014-01-18-16h57m08s29.png|''Win Win'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-09-07-05h56m15s135.png|''Dum Maaro Dum'' (US, 2011) vlcsnap-2014-01-18-17h20m28s202.png|''The Tree of Life'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2013-08-21-09h23m48s58.png|''The Art of Getting By'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h06m43s123.png|''The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-02h54m11s147.png|''Beasts of the Southern Wild'' (2012) Ruby Sparks (2012).png|''Ruby Sparks'' (2012) The Sessions (2012).png|''The Sessions'' (2012) Stoker_(2013).png|''Stoker'' (2013) Trance (2013).png|''Trance'' (US, 2013) The East (2013).png|''The East'' (2013) The Way Way Back (2013).png|''The Way Way Back'' (2013) 2013–2020 vlcsnap-2013-09-14-17h58m24s180.png|Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2013-17-17-10h14m27s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-18h37m23s247.png vlcsnap-2013-09-26-23h54m47s137.png FOX-SEARCHLIGHT-PICTURES-2013-open-matte-logo.png|Open matte version FSL-2013-open-matte.jpg|Full open matte FSL-2013-open-matte-Shh-1.jpg|Another full open matte version Fox Searchlight Pictures bylineless open matte.png Fox Searchlight Pictures 2013 Open Matte.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-14-08h08m39s188.png Enough Said (2013).png|''Enough Said'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-14-08h10m11s79.png|''Baggage Claim'' (2013) FoxSearchlightPictures2013logo.png|''12 Years a Slave'' (2013) Belle_(2014).png|''Belle'' (2014) The_Drop_(2014).png|''The Drop'' (2014) Birdman.png|''Birdman'' (2014) FSP_The_Grand_Budapest_Hotel.png|''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-03-19-23h36m30s196.png|''Wild'' (2014) The_Second_Best_Exotic_Marigold_Hotel.png|''The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel'' (2015) Me_and_Earl_and_The_Dying_Girl.png|''Me and Earl and the Dying Girl'' (2015) FSP battle of the sexes.png|''Battle of the Sexes'' (2017) Fsp_goodbye_christopher_robin.png |''Goodbye Christopher Robin'' (2017) Fsp_Three_Billboards_Outside_Ebbing_Missouri.png|''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri'' (2017) vlcsnap-2018-03-16-15h57m28s510.png|''The Shape of Water'' (2017) fsp isle of dogs.png|''Isle of Dogs'' (2018) fsp star troopers 2.png|''Super Troopers 2'' (2018) bandicam 2020-02-10 15-03-19-646.png|''Ready or Not'' (2019, A) Fox Searchlight Pictures 'Jojo Rabbit' Opening.png|''Jojo Rabbit'' (2019, A) 2014 (20th anniversary logo) 2019 (25th anniversary logo) Fox Searchlight Pictures 25 Years.png|''Ready or Not'' (2019, B) Fox Searchlight Pictures 25 Years 'Jojo Rabbit' Opening.png|''Jojo Rabbit'' (2019, B) Searchlight Pictures 2020-present Searchlight Pictures logo.png Searchlight.jpg Searchlight Pictures.png Print logo variations Fox Searchlight Pictures 1995–1997 FOX Searchlight Pictures Print.jpg 1997–2020 Fox_Searchlight_Pictures_logo.jpg FoxSearchlight-W.JPG|Alternate print logo Fox-Searchlight-Pictures-Logo.svg.png fox-searchlight.png Searchlight Pictures 2020-present Searchlight Pictures.jpg Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Independent film production companies of the United States Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Los Angeles Category:1995 Category:Special logos Category:20th Century Studios Category:21st Century Fox Category:News Corporation Category:Fox Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:News Corporation former subsidiaries Category:The Walt Disney Company